Craving Ice Cream
by SteelDolls
Summary: Master x Kaito. Kaito can't sleep, so he goes to Master's room to ask for some milk. Contains consensual, rough yaoi, some mild masochism, and dominant, loving Master. One-shot. This story was influenced by a reader's request.


_This started out as one thing and ended up being another. There's Kaito and yaoi, so that's good enough for me. :3_

 _Master, you're lucky as fuck to have Kaito and I want to be you. o,o Fuck the Duke of Venomania, where's a demon or sea witch to trade my soul for a Kaito for? Ahhhh... do want... xd I don't need a whole bevy of willing girls, just Kaito. :3_

 _And, completely unrelated to anything else, a note for reviewers... if you leave a question for me in feedback, and you aren't logged in, it makes me sad, but there is really no way for me to answer you. I'm sorry! D: (Likewise, in regards to requests from people who aren't logged in, if I have questions or thoughts, I'm unable to ask them via PM. Again, sorry. :( I do enjoy ocassionally receiving suggestions of potential ideas for stories you'd be interested to see, though. :) But via PM is the best way to bring requests up, rather than leaving them in reviews, (which are more for being about the story at hand than for about possible future stories) and PMs gives the best opportunity for communication. Don't be intimidated to shoot me a message, okay? :))_

 _After all, the worst I can do is EAT YOUR SOUL MUAHAHAA_

 _Kaito: Master! *scolding*_

 _Ahh..! I... ahem, I... yes, sorry. *hangs head but grins*_

 _Kaito: ...Yeah. You're a bad liar, Master._

 _*grins even more shamelessly* :D hehehe! Onwards, to the story! *fistpumps the sky*_

 _Kaito: ...At least you didn't say "Excelsior" this time... *sweatdrops a bit*_

 _x...x_

Kaito knocked on Master's bedroom door. After a moment, Master appeared.

"Kaito," Master said, smiling in a little surprise. "What are you still doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep, Master," Kaito said, and tugged at the edge of the long t-shirt he was wearing as his pajamas. The shirt stopped at the top of his thighs, and the exposure of his creamy legs made Kaito look more innocent, vulnurable, and even more sexy than usual. Kaito smiled at Master.

"Ah, I see. Do you want a glass of warm milk to help you relax?" Master asked kindly, tearing his eyes reluctantly away from the tempting flesh displayed in front of him.

"Yes," Kaito agreed, walking towards Master. "I want some milk."

Kaito peeked up at Master through his dark, lovely eyelashes, flashes of blue eyes visible. Master swallowed, his cock twitching despite his body's tiredness. "Kaito?" Master asked softly.

"I want some body temperature milk, Master," Kaito said quietly, brushing his lips lightly against Master's, testing, teasing. Kaito pressed his body against Master's, a blush spreading across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose as his mouth became a little more insistant, seeking more.

Making a soft sound of mild surprise and pleasure as the warm feeling of Kaito's strong, slim body rubbed against him slightly, Master took a quick breath. The scent from the other male's soft, clean hair wafted underneath Master's nose, and he found himself breathing in deeper, relaxing into the demanding, hungry, soft kisses as Kaito's familiar scent rolled over him.

A soft, light whine broke free from the bluenette's throat, and Master's eyes narrowed suddenly as he grabbed the shining blue hair into a firm grip, pulling the bluenette's head close and suddenly mashing his lips hard against Kaito's. The bluenette inhaled sharply, his body relaxing almost immediately as his lips opened willingly, letting his Master's tongue find its way inside.

Hot breath and saliva mingled together for long moments as Master took control of the situation, nudging his knee between Kaito's inner thighs, slowly spreading his now almost submissive stance to allow better access. The hand not gripping soft, short blue hair moved downwards to cup Kaito's smooth, pale backside, pushing the shirt rudely up out of the way and using his grip to force Kaito's body even closer.

Master ground his crotch against Kaito's barely covered manhood, elicting yet another wonderful sound from the bluenette's exposed throat. Kaito tried to thrust forward, and succeeded only in wriggling against the dominant man, teasing him further. Master gently groped the elastic flesh of Kaito's sexy ass, making a slow rolling rhythm with his hips to stimulate the now fully erect Vocaloid further.

Kaito's long t-shirt tented in the front comically as blue, needful eyes begged his Master silently for more, stronger touches. Master pulled reluctantly away, eyeing Kaito from head to foot, and admiring the way the tshirt looked, barely covering his bluenette's obviously pleading erection.

"Please... Master? ...Please?" Kaito whimpered quietly as Master stepped back further and didn't reach out to touch him again. Darkening eyes took in every detail of the scantily clad bluenette's slim, toned, smooth body and almost teary facial expressions. "Please..? Master... I need you. Please?"

"Show me. Kaito," Master's replying voice was rough and a bit deeper than its usual tone from his barely controlled desire. "Show me what you need."

A stronger blush reappeared on the bluenette's face as he cast his eyes downwards, then a soft, shy, encouraged smile that was purely Kaito met Master's eyes. The bluenette glanced at the bed and crawled up upon it on all fours, shimmying his nightshirt up just enough so that if Master hadn't already had his hands down there, he would have known instantly that Kaito wasn't wearing any underwear.

Glancing over his shoulder, Kaito splayed his legs seductively to expose a view of both his backside and the inviting shape of the round globes of his balls for his Master's enjoyment. The gentle curves of his lovely ass cheeks as he separated them further with one hand to show Master his tight, puckered entrance were entrancing. The bluenette teased one digit against his asshole as his shimmering, needful eyes pleaded with his Master silently.

The long, slender finger disappeared slowly inside, knuckle by knuckle, as Master's eyes narrowed slightly. Kaito's lips opened, his breath coming a little faster as he added a second finger, prepping his back entrance so that his Master could see everything. Kaito tried to express his intense desire with his facial expressions, wiggling his hips in a way that made him gasp and close his eyes briefly against the sensations of pleasure.

"Please, Master... I want to belong to you. Make me belong to you?" Kaito asked quietly, locking his blue gaze upon his Master's clouded eyes. "Please take me? I need all of you. Every single inch, inside of me... please? You can do anything you want to me. I need you inside. Everything. Please."

"Kaito..." Master breathed out shakily. "You're... so beautiful. Do you have /any/ idea how much I love you? How much I want you? Kaito?"

"Take me," Kaito suggested in an almost painfully earnest, hopeful voice. Master shivered at the sound of his Vocaloid's sweet voice begging with words like that, and he moved quickly to the bed, pulling Kaito's hand carefully away from his backside. Kaito's wide blue eyes stared at Master for a moment, trembling with want.

Running a gentle hand through Kaito's short, shining blue hair, Master smiled, his own eyes a little too wide too, with excitement. "Tell me, Kaito," Master urged quietly. "Tell me you're mine."

"I'm yours, Master," Kaito smiled widely, happily, then his eyes rounded as Master's grip clenched hard in his hair and yanked him to mash his face into the soft bed. Kaito cried out in surprise as he felt Master move behind him. He heard the slight rustle of fabric as Master lowered his own boxers one-handed. Master aimed his erection to the bluenette's tiny back entrance.

"Tell me," Master demanded again with greater intensity as he continued to hold Kaito down by the hair, and began to press his hips insistently forwards. Kaito cried out helplessly and writhed as Master's cock pushed inside his pucker, not stopping for even a moment to let him adjust. "Kaito. Tell me!"

"I'm... yours, I'm yours!" Kaito cried out, his voice slightly muffled by the blanket on the bed. "Master! Master!"

"Again! Kaito! Tell me again," Master directed in an unsteady tone. The pulsing tightness, the heat, the sound of Kaito's voice... the scent of Kaito... Master pressed his face against the nape of Kaito's beautiful neck, inhaling deeply to get more of the elusive scent. "Beg me, Kaito, tell me it feels good! Tell me you need it."

"Master... please, please... more! I need... I need you, I'm yours, please!" Kaito gasped out and Master drove forwards forcefully, earning a short yelp and a long, intense moan from the bluenette underneath him. "Make me yours, make me yours! Please! I'm yours!"

"I love you. I love you. Belong to me. You belong to me, Kaito!" Master said, his eyes closing desperately. Striving to be deeper and deeper inside the intense heat and pressure of Kaito's beautiful, wonderful ass, Master let go of the bluenette's hair and grasped him by the shoulders, pulling him backwards and impaling him mercilessly from behind with his cock, over and over again.

"Yes! Yes, please, please! Master! Harder, please, please! Pound it into me! Master!" Kaito squeezed his eyes shut as tears grew in them from the strength of his Master's fucking him. His body and legs began to shake from the intensity of sensation as his backside was filled almost brutally, again and again, the slapping sound of flesh on flesh echoing in his Master's room.

"Please... please," Kaito gasped out again almost mindlessly, leaving a small spot of saliva on the blanket where his trembling lips panted against the fabric. "I need you. I need you!"

With a growl, Master slammed hard forwards with his whole body and sank his teeth deeply into the juncture of Kaito's neck and shoulder, breaking the skin and leaving a deep bite mark that he refused to let go of. Slightly metallic-tasting blood ran into his mouth. The bluenette howled and bucked, unable to escape or dislodge his Master or the cock invading his backside.

"I'm yours! I'm yours! Please! I'm yours! Master! Master!" Screaming beautifully with clear tears filling his eyes up, Kaito's hair was grabbed again and his face was smashed and rubbed into the bed once more as his Master rode him hard from behind, merciless. The bluenette's helpless erection leaked out precum as fingers roughly entered his mouth and he nearly choked on them. Master panted from above and behind him, molding his body to Kaito's and humping into his body with abandon as he sucked on the bloody bite marks on Kaito's lower neck, causing new marks to bloom on the pale flesh.

"Yes... yes! Yes! Master, yes!" The bluenette cried out again and again like a broken record, esctacy and pain filling his voice as his Master dominated him utterly. "A...ahh! Ahhh! Master!"

Trembling all over, Kaito howled and bucked again, again, coming in long, thick sprays of white all over the mussed bedspread. His body shook, feeling leaden, not wanting to move, as his Master continued to pound into him, rhythm becoming erratic until with a strangled, muffled sound from near the crook of Kaito's shoulder, his Master pulsed deeply inside of him, releasing his spunk in a light-filled blaze.

Kaito tried to catch his breath as his Master rested on his back for a moment, trying to regain himself. The soft, warm breath tickled the bluenette's skin even through the thin nightshirt, and Master groaned softly as Kaito twitched around his cock. Pulling out slowly, Master grimaced at the light line of red that followed.

Flopping down tiredly, Master's satisfied eyes glanced at his Vocaloid. A little bit of milky cum dribbled from Kaito's back entrance, and the bluenette's eyes widened slightly as he blushed, suddenly self-conscious again. Master smiled tiredly, pleased, and Kaito grinned back after a moment, moving to snuggle deeply into Master's chest.

Raising an arm up to pull his Vocaloid closer to him, Master relaxed his body and exhaled a long breath. The hearing began to return to his left ear.

"Is that better, Kaito? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Master asked softly, feeling Kaito's warm, humid breath tickling against his naked skin. "Did, ah... you get enough 'milk'?" Master smiled a little wryly as he closed his own eyes and listened for the bluenette's response.

"It was good, Master," Kaito said, and Master could feel the Vocaloid's lips curl upwards where they touched his body. "I think... I can sleep now."

"Mm," Master agreed absentmindedly. He didn't even feel like he had the energy to offer to help Kaito get cleaned up, so he just lay there on top of the rumpled blanket, holding his beloved Vocaloid loosely in his arms. "I like it when you feel good, Kaito. I love you, you know."

"Heh heh heh," Kaito laughed a little mischeviously, his voice a bit muffled. "I know. I love you, too, Master."

Master's lips curled up in a big smile of his own, as he let his body relax further and allowed sleep to steal over him, comfortable, happy, and warm, right where he was.

x...x

 _Thanks to a certain, very cute bunny boy who assures me that it's indeed possible for an uke to cum without manual stimulation, I feel confident with the "plotline" of this story. *blows a kiss and winks shamelessly* You know who you are, and thanks for giving me so much good insight!_


End file.
